His Saving Grace Chapter 2
by MillieAnouk
Summary: Severus becomes protective against his better


**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from fan fiction._

**_Rating:_**_ NC17_

**_Pairing: _**_Severus Snape and OC_

**_Warnings:_**_ A/U, strong language, Non-consensual (rape), oral, torture, abuse._

_**Summary: **Severus finds an unlikely relationship. Loosely based on HP.  
_

**Chapter 2**

"Aloharmora" Snape spoke softly to open the door to the bedroom. He laid Tabitha on the bed, and suddenly noticed how cold the room was. The servants' quarters were the farthest from the kitchens, and the dank atmosphere was oppressive.

He spied a small fireplace in the corner of the room. Snape pointed his wand at the fireplace, "Incendio,"

A cheerful fire started, pushing away the cold and the shadows that crept in the corners. He looked around the room, and suddenly lit candles warmed the room considerably.

He turned his attention to the young witch on the bed. She lay with just his robe covering her bruised body, her face bloodied and torn. He scowled silently cursing the necessity for his aloofness during the night's horrific events. The last thing he wanted to do was stand by while Tabitha had been so brutally abused, but the situation did not lend itself to him being heroic in front of the Dark Lord and a roomful of Death Eaters. "Being a double agent for Dumbledore does have its drawbacks," he thought bitterly, as he walked over and sat down beside the huddled form on the bed.

Tabby had lost consciousness again, and he was concerned about the loss of blood she sustained. Snape inspected the wound on her head that was bleeding copiously. He gently palpated the swelling on her temple, and after ascertaining that it was not life threatening, conjured a bowl with hot water and a cloth. The comforting smell of agrimony and calendula that was seeped in the hot water rose up in the steam from the bowl.

Carefully he tended to her wounds, wiping away the blood, both dry and fresh. Tabby moaned softly as he brushed against a particularly tender area. Her eyes fluttered open and she started when she saw Severus in such close proximity.

He looked at her steadily, slowing his ministrations, waiting for her consent. Tabby made a soft sound in her throat and closed her eyes again. Severus smiled softly as he bathed her face gently.

After a few moments Severus cleared his throat, "Miss Wetherill?"

Tabby opened her eyes, "I think you better call me Tabby. Somehow playing nurse gives you the right to be a bit familiar,"

Snape smiled wryly, astounded that after all this girl had been through, she still had a sense of humour, "Tabby, then. I need to check your rib to see if it's been broken,"

She closed her eyes again, and grimacing, nodded tightly. Snape moved his hand over the robe, down her side, pressing gently as he felt for broken bones.

Tabby hissed in pain as he pressed against her side.

"I'm sorry, " he whispered, "I don't think anything is broken."

"I feel broken all over, " she said softly, a single tear sliding down the side of her face.

Severus rubbed his face tiredly, "I'm so sorry,"

"Why didn't you stop them?" Tabby said quietly, "Why did you just stand there?"

He looked at her battered face, her eyes still closed, the tears pooling in her eyelashes, "It's a complicated situation, one that I do need to discuss with you, but not tonight,"

Severus stood up, "I think you should have a shower. There is something for you to sleep in on the basin in the bathroom. I'll make the bed a bit more comfortable for you,"

Tabby opened her eyes and watched as Severus moved across the room to tend the fire. With his robe now covering Tabby, Severus was dressed in a black frock coat and trousers, his black hair framing a pale face.

"He looks like a crow," Tabby thought ungenerously. She sighed and sat up, clutching the soft robe around her while she awkwardly slid off the bed. She slowly made her way across to the adjoining bathroom, gasping as the pain in her body intensified with her movement.

Tabby found the soft towels and comfortable sweats and a t-shirt Severus had conjured up for her to change into placed on the ornately carved basin. She closed the door before letting Severus's robe drop to the floor. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror and sobbed as the night's events had manifested themselves on her body. She traced the bite marks on her breasts, the bruised skin, the bloodied cuts as tears tracked down her face. The feeling of shame was overwhelming, even though Tabby knew this was not of her doing. She covered her face, shutting out the vision of her violated body, and sank to her knees onto the cold tiled floor.

Severus busied himself with making the bed more comfortable to sleep in. Sheets, a warm feather comforter and a number of pillows appeared, suddenly making the room more homely.

Walking past the bathroom door, he heard Tabby's muffled sobbing. Sighing he leaned his head against the heavy oak door, knowing that there was nothing he could do to make her feel better.

Taking a deep breath, Severus stood away from the door, and took out his wand. Walking around the room, he started chanting powerful incantations to ward the room. He was not going to allow anyone, especially Amycus to enter during the night. This was the one thing that Severus could do to protect Tabby, little that it was.

After a while, Severus heard the bathroom door open and he turned to see Tabby walking out. Her black hair had been washed, and was slicked back from her face, bringing into sharp relief the bruises and cuts on her pale face. She seemed smaller, more vulnerable in the clothes Severus conjured for her.

She looked at the bed and smiled softly, "Thank you, that looks very inviting. I haven't slept well the last few nights…I'm very tired,"

Severus nodded, understanding what Tabby was referring to. Since her arrival, Tabby had been detained in the cold foreboding dungeons below the Malfoy mansion.

Tabby looked at Severus, holding his robe out to him, "I'm afraid there's blood on it. I'm sorry,"

He shrugged, taking the robe off her, "I have others,"

Tabby nodded, looking vaguely around the room, "Why have I been bought here? I don't understand why this is happening,"

Severus sat in the large chair near the fire, "It's happening because you are a remarkable witch. The Dark Lord desires power, and he regards your talent is a conduit to his success."

"Success in what?" Tabby looked angrily at Severus, "I don't know what I've been dragged into,"

He looked at her is surprise, "You don't know about the Wizarding Wars?"

Her face crumpled, "No…it seems I don't know much about this world that I find myself in."

Severus looked at her with concern. He'd forgotten that up until a few days ago, Tabby had never met another witch or wizard, and had been completely isolated in her lonely life as an exile from her family. He found it astonishing that someone as talented as Tabby had gone unnoticed for so long.

He watched her face, the shadows under her eyes betraying her exhaustion. He went over to the bed, folding down the comforter and plumping the pillows, "Tabby, you need to sleep. We can talk later,"

She looked up at him from across the bed, as if just remembering that he was in the room, "I don't know whether I'll be able to sleep." She placed her hand on her abdomen, "The pain….it's pretty bad,"

"I can give you something for the pain, and it will help you sleep," Severus murmured, realising the full extent of the damage caused by the ordeal she had endured that night. He held the comforter up as she moved into bed.

"I'll be back in a moment. I've warded the room so no one but myself can enter," He looked down at Tabby, her black hair dry now and framing her pale face, "I'll be back soon,"

She nodded silently, and Severus apparated to his potions store room that he had established when it became obvious that he was the primary healer for the Dark Lord's Death Eaters. He quickly located the thick gold coloured potion he sought, and rejoined Tabby in her room.

He found her curled up under the covers, the top of her head the only thing visible, "Tabby?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, and he was forcefully stuck by how young she looked.

"I'm guessing that's not poisonous?" Tabby murmured, looking at the goblet in his hands.

Severus glanced down at the golden mixture held in the cup, "Drink it, it will help,"

Tabby sat up and leaned against the pillows, "Thank you, Severus? That's your name?"

He nodded silently, liking the way his name sounded out of her mouth. She took the goblet from his hand, and after inspecting the contents, drank it quickly, "Mmmm…tastes like chocolate," she smiled up at him, "It's nice,"

Tabby slid down underneath the covers again, the potion taking affect quickly. The pain had subsided as she felt warmth spread through her body, and her eyes became heavy.

Severus took the goblet from her hand before it slipped to the floor. He placed it on the nightstand, and moved to collect his robe.

"Severus, " Tabby's small voice made him turn to face her, "Please don't leave me alone,"

He walked back and sat down on the bed beside her, " The room is protected Tabby, no one can get in,"

Tabby struggled to keep her eyes open, 'Please don't leave. This places freaks me out,"

Severus could see the panic in her face and resigned himself to an uncomfortable night in the chair near the fire, "Ok Tabby, I'll stay" he stroked her hair, "It's alright, go to sleep,"

Tabby looked into his eyes briefly, sighed softly, and promptly fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
